Happy Little Dreams
by tsukamatopudding
Summary: The early morning silence was broken by a sudden cry. "Ah-Antonio!" Spain eyes widened as he realized what was happening. This will be a multi-chapter story. YAY for BL! Oh, there MIGHT be fruk later...Spamano.
1. Chapter 1

"Hnngh...ah!"

The early morning silence was broken by a sudden cry. Spain sat up suddenly in bed, head whipping back and forth, looking for whatever it was that had made the sound. His hazel eyes peered around the dark room, and focused on the shape next to him in the bed. The shadowy figure of Romano was breathing harshly in his sleep, one hand fisted on the sheets, another out of view.

Spain gave him a quick look to verify that nothing was wrong. _Must be a nightmare of some kind...poor Roma. _He thought to himself. He rolled over, with his back facing Romano.

"Ah-Anton-nio!" Roma cried out, his voice husky with stress.

Spain bolted upright again. Romano writhed slightly in his sleep, seeming ill at ease for some reason. Spain put his lips to Romano's ears.

"Hey, Lovi, it's okay." He said softly. "Boss is right here."

Instead of calming Romano down, it only seemed to make him squirm more. "Sp-Spaaaain!" He moaned.

"Hnnnngh, mnnn!"

Spain suddenly blushed absolutely scarlet. Romano continued to moan sensually in the dim light, panting and squirming. "Nnn..." Romano's cheeks were slightly flushed as his fist twisted the sheets even more.

"Ah, Toni! Hah-!"

Spain was shocked. Romano wasn't usually so...so open about pleasure or love or anything like that. Spain didn't even know that Roma was capable of dreaming..._those_ sort of dreams. He was staring at Roma's flushed face, when he heard him let out a little tiny whimper. Spain gasped and blushed even more than he would have thought was possible.

"Roma..so cute!" He whispered. He brushed Romano's ear gently with his lips. "Roma...Roma, wake up..."

But Romano was too far gone in his dream to wake up. His hand, the one that Spain hadn't noticed earlier, was reaching down into his sweatpants, nearing his waistband. Spain frowned. _Roma must be in pain if he has to do this..._

With a steadying breath, Spain steeled himself for action. Resting his head lightly on Roma's neck, he grabbed the wrist of the hand that was traveling down his pants Slowly moving Roma's hand aside, Spain slid his hand gently into Romano's pants, wrapping his hand around Roma's member. Roma clenched fist, squeezing his eyes.

"So...cute." Spain said, gently rubbing Roma's tip.

Romano threw his head back, still dreaming. "Ahhhntonio!"

Spain buried his head in Romano's neck, biting his lip to keep silent. _I don't want Romano to wake up...he's so much more agreeable when he's asleep._

Romano's unoccupied hand slithered it's way behind him to grab a surprised Spain. Spain let out a little groan. "Ahh, Roma..."

Shaking his head, Spain withdrew his hand from Romano's pants to move his little tomato's hand off of himself. Roma whined slightly, twisting his head around, lips searching, hips bucking. Spain gently brushed his lips against Romano's.

"Behave." Spain murmured. He put his hand back down Romano's pants, stroking and caressing Romano again. Spain's breath came in pants as he watched Romano being all hot and bothered. "Too bad you aren't like this when you're awake."

Spain shook his head. "I'll just enjoy this while it lasts." He increased his tempo, putting an arm around Romano to keep him from falling off the bed as he flailed around. Spain put a finger gently on Romano's tip, thoughtfully swirling his finger.

Roma's back arched slightly, and Spain's hand was covered in a warm sticky fluid as Romano let out a heavy gasp. Spain froze, unsure whether or not Romano would wake up. Roma's eyelids fluttered, and Spain drew in a sharp breath as he imagined the scolding that was coming.

Spain slowly withdrew his still-soaked hand as he waited for the yelling to start.

Roma merely turned over, his breathing returning to normal. Spain let out the breath he had been holding in. He realized that his hand was still...sticky. He tentatively licked his hand clean, savoring the taste. _Mmm...Roma tastes so good._

With a sigh, Spain turned over and tried to fall back asleep. The whirring of the fan in his room helped to lull him to sleep, and he felt his eyelids droop-


	2. Chapter 2

"_Por la mañana, por la mañana, hora de la comida!_"

Spain was singing and humming to himself as he cooked breakfast, stopping every so often to inhale the delicious scents of bacon and pancakes. He grabbed a sponge and wet it, trying to clean up a little bit of his mess.

_I wonder when Roma will wake up..._

He shook his head, and continued cooking. He took out a bowl and cracked four eggs in it, mixing them up. He set them in the pan and then stood over them with a spatula, sniffing in the smell of a good, hearty breakfast.

"Damnit, SPAIIIIN!"

Spain jerked his arm suddenly, flinching as Romano yelled at him from the bedroom. Luckily, the eggs that he had been cooking stayed in the pan, though they flopped to the very edge of the solid metal. Spain frowned as he used a spatula to push the eggs back into their original places.

"What's wrong, Roma?" He called over his shoulder. "Oh, ouch!"

Spain flew to the sink and rinsed his burned fingers in the cool water coming from the tap. _Shit, that hurts! _Spain gritted his teeth. He didn't mind cuts or anything too much, but, when it came to burns, he simply hated them. _Guess I'll have to wrap it with ice while I cook._

Another pair of hands caught Spain's and gently examined his burn. Spain looked up to see Romano's flustered face scowling at him. "Good morning." Spain chirped happily.

Romano simply shook his head. "You need to focus when you cook. I used to say, 'Never take your eyes off something hot in the kitchen.'"

"Demasiado largo, Roma." Spain said, looking at his palm. "Say it in Italian for me."

Roma let Spain's hand go. "Non distogliere lo sguardo qualcosa di caldo in cucina, _bastardo._"

Spain put a hand gently on Romano's cheek, but he moved his face away, making a sound like an angry cat. "Non mi toccare!" He hissed. "I woke up this morning, Spagna, to some very wet pants. What the hell? Did you splash me with water last night?"

"No, Roma." Spain said gently. "I did not...but you did."

"Cosa?" Romano fumed. "You think that I got up at some early hour of the fucking morning-just to splash some water on my fucking crotch? That's not funny."

Spain nodded. "I know it's not, Roma, I know. But I am telling the truth. Hmm, on second thought, though, it might be partially my fault..."

"What?" Romano snapped. "So _you _did this?"

"Ah, ci, I suppose."

"You _suppose_?"

"Well, Roma, you..." Spain blushed slightly and self-consciously cleared his throat. Romano raised his eyebrows slightly, as he was unused to seeing Spain be flustered in any way. "You had a bit of a...sueño erótico, an erotic dream."

Romano froze, his mouth falling open slightly in shock. He grabbed a glass of water that Spain had set out for him and clenched it in his hand, turning his knuckles white. "I-I...no! You're lying!"

"No, I am not, Roma. I hate lying, you know that." Spain looked down guiltily, blushing slightly more. "I also...helped you."

Romano slammed his fist down onto the table, coughing as he tried to clear his airways of water. Spain stayed where he was, knowing that Romano would not appreciate his help or

touch at the moment. Spain watched Roma cough himself out, and then reached forward tentatively with his hand, fingers trembling.

"R-Roma?" He asked hesitantly.

"Stop! Non mi toccare! Non toccarmi mai più!" Romano yelled. "Don't touch me! Ever again!"

Romano backed away from Spain, glaring at him. Spain looked away from him. "Ci, Ro-Romano. I, ah, have to work today. I'll see you later, okay?"

Spain walked to his room, tears streaming down his face, as he got ready for work. He paused on his way out the door, and looked back at Romano.

He was looking out the window, with one hand clenched into a fist and the other still holding his water.

"Romano?"

Spain paused as he waited for an answer that might not come.

"What?"

"Take-take care while I'm gone, ci?"

And Spain left.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry this took so long to update! I would've posted it WEEKS ago, but we moved-and I thought that I had lost this chapter forvever. Enjoy!

Spain came home late, and steeled himself for a possible episode of yelling from Romano. He edged in through the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. He couldn't see Romano anywhere, so he let out a sigh of relief. He closed his eyes as he removed his uncomfortable shoes, and headed to the kitchen. When he appeared in the kitchen, he could see Romano lounging on the couch.

"Um, hi Romano." Spain said, uncertainty colouring his voice. "Sorry I was gone so long, but at work, I-"

"It's fine." Romano said stiffly. He didn't turn around to look at Spain. "Dinner's on the stove."

Spain turned around to see some beautiful pasta steaming on the stove, covered in delicious-smelling pasta sauce. "Ah, gracias, Romano."

Taking a bowl out from the cupboard, Spain scooped some of Romano's pasta into it, breathing deeply. He sat down with a newspaper, and proceeded to try a spoonful of the pasta. Glorious harmonies of spices and tomatoes flooded his mouth, along with the pleasant chewy sensation of well-cooked pasta.

"It's delicious Roma!" Spain said, his voice deep and husky. "I don't think I've ever had anything like this. You could kick a few top chefs out of their jobs."

Romano merely nodded, still watching tv.

_Oh no...I should've just kept quiet. I should have kept my big fat mouth shut! Now Roma will never talk to me again. _

Spain tried to spend the rest of his meal focused on his food and the newspaper in front of him, but every time he tried to read the words, they would be blurred by tears. Spain felt a breath hitch in his throat.

_I'm so sorry, Roma..._

When he was finished, he took his bowl to the sink and washed it, deciding to do the dishes. He lovingly placed the leftover pasta into a container, sticking it in the fridge. Spain was glad when he finished the dishes; he knew Romano hated doing them.

Spain washed his hands, and dried them on a towel, then going over to the couch. He stayed behind Romano, leaning casually on the thin top of the sofa.

"R-Romano?"

Romano muted the tv. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to go take a shower. You-you need anything?" Spain asked.

"Not right now..." Romano whispered.

Spain looked at him strangely, but didn't comment on his strange attitude. He headed to the shower, hoping that the hot spray would calm him down, or at least cheer him up.

Walking to the bathroom, he didn't bother to lock the door. He stripped his clothes, stepping into the hot water. He breathed a sigh as the warm liquid made its way into his muscles, helping him to relax.

"I just have to give Roma some time to himself." He murmured. "He'll-he'll come around..."

But Spain wasn't so sure.

Stepping out of the shower after thoroughly cleaning himself, Spain walked straight into his room, naked. He wasn't worried about Romano seeing him, as there was a door from the bathroom connected to the bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed, sighing even more.

_I'm no good at this._ He thought miserably. _Maybe I should go on a trip, leave Roma alone for a while-_

"Ai!"

Spain had been rather forcefully pushed back onto the covers by a very red Italian. Spain froze, unsure what was happening.

"Ah, Roma, I need to-I mean, Romano-" He stuttered. "Get, uh, dressed..."

Romano shook his head, and put his face right in front of Spain's. "I want-I want you to tell me why you did-_that_ this morning. Why you...'helped'."

Spain, who was still naked, thought that this was not the best time.

"Roma, I need to get dressed before we-"

"No!"

Spain paused. Romano's eyes were visibly fighting tears. The Italian clenched his fist to keep from sobbing.

"Okay, Roma." Spain said. "I helped because-because I love you, of course. You looked like you were...in pain. And you were, also, adorable. I couldn't resist. But it won't happen again. I won't touch you ever again."

Romano's big eyes finally spilled over with tears.

Spain got up immediately, about to give him a hug, when he realized that he would be going back on his word if he did. He stood there, not knowing what to do, hands held up as if he was being separated from Roma by an invisible wall.

"Please...no, don't cry Roma!" Spain said, his voice straining as he spoke, his own eyes pricking with tears at the sight of his beloved crying. "_Please,_ no!"

Romano wiped at his eyes with his hands, staring at the sparkling little beads of saltwater. His hands were visibly trembling.

He launched himself on top of Spain, sobbing with abandon.

"_Bastardo!_" He cried, his voice hoarse. "I fucking love you too, Spain! God damn, why didn't you wake me up this morning?"

Spain looked up at Romano in shock.

"I-" He began, but he was cut off as Romano's lips slammed into his and proceeded to make the Spaniard's head spin. Spain tried to pull back slightly, his eyesight blurry. "R-Roma?"

Romano sat up a little, still on top of Spain. "I was upset because I thought...you might've tried to take advantage of me or something. Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto!"

Spain's heart felt like it was going to explode in his chest.

"No, Roma, I would _never_ do that to you." He rested a hand lightly on Romano's cheek. "Ti amo, Roma. Forever until the end of time."

Roma smiled, the expression like the sun breaking through the clouds on a gloomy day, his tears already seeming out of place on his cheeks that were so close to his curved lips. "So can I-can I have you?"

He looked anywhere but at Spain, a light blush colouring his cheeks as he fidgeted uncomfortably.

"You can have any part of me you want." Spain whispered. "You can have as little or as much as you want. You can have me forever until the end of time, if you want."

Romano nodded. "Sì. Can I have you-right now?"

"Yes!" Spain gasped, and Romano brought his lips to Spain's once more. His tongue brushed against Spain's upper lip, causing a shiver to go through him at the feather-light touch. Both Spain and Romano were breathing heavily as Romano's tongue slid into Spain's mouth, tasting like tomatoes and wine. The flavour made Spain's head spin, and he tried to gasp for air. He didn't seem to mind that there wasn't enough in the room-no, there wasn't enough air anywhere for him in this moment, as his beloved Romano prepared to make sweet love to him. It was something that Spain had been very careful to not think about, but now it was happening.

"Ah~Roma!" Spain panted. "You should have those sort of dreams more often."

The Italian didn't answer, except to take off his pants and boxers. He ground his hips against Spain's, causing the older nation to throw his head back and moan like a tenor banshee. Every touch was like an electric shock; it sent shivers down Spain's spine as he tried to control himself.

"Roma...Roma!" Spain said, saying his lover's name like it was a prayer, murmuring it over and over again, exciting his partner. "Roma, I love you so-so much!"

Roma was caught up in passion, he was being squeezed by lust everywhere as he ground himself against his beloved Spain. He stopped suddenly, bringing his lips to Spain's ear.

"Spain...Antonio." He said, causing a jolt to go through Spain as Romano called him by his human name. "Antonio, I want you...I have wanted you. So badly. But I have to know-" His breath hitched in his throat, a sob trying to force its way through. "Do you love me to? I can't make love with you if-if you don't love me the way I love you."

Spain gently used a hand to turn Romano's face towards him. "How could you think, for even one second, that I haven't loved you more than anything? You are my life, Roma. I love you like a lover, like a brother, like a protector."

Romano's face turned red, but he smiled at Spain, practically breaking his heart with the pure beauty and innocence of the smile. Tears, of joy this time, ran down Romano's cheeks as he brought his lips joyously to Spain's.

Spain smiled against his partner's soft and supple mouth. "Lovi, weren't you in the middle of something?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah-ah, Lovi, be gentle-" Spain panted. He tried to keep himself from bucking his hips or squirming as Romano took in half of Spain's length in his wet, warm mouth. He was trying to ignore the throbbing sensation of his member throbbing, but, in the end, he couldn't, and his one hand that wasn't grabbing Spain's base went down to stroke his own member. He moaned, the sound vibrating against Spain's length.

"Aaaahhh!" Spain moaned, the sound sending shivers down Romano's spine and causing his member to jerk.

"Lovi..." Spain said with a husky voice. "I...no puedo...contener!"

He tried to keep his hips from bucking, but he couldn't help but thrust forward ever so slightly, in time with Romano's bobbing head. He wanted to hold back to keep from hurting his precious tomato, but the heat pooling in his lower abdomen was fogging his mind like a delicious poison.

Romano choked slightly, pulling his head back. Spain was about to apologize, but then he got a good look at Romano, whose lips were parted slightly, with saliva attaching his mouth to Spain's tip. Spain's mouth opened and closed repeatedly, making him look like a fish caught by surprise.

Romano laughed, licking his lips. "You know, I think I like you like this. All hot and bothered...did you like my talented mouth?"

Spain grinned and nodded, his cheeks flushing ever so slightly. "Of course, mi amor. You are incredibly talented. Though..." His smile grew as Romano frowned. He pulled Romano onto his chest and then rolled them over, being careful not to squish his little tomato. He put his lips to Romano's ear.

"But I think that _I_ can do more for _you_." He nipped Romano's ear and slipped a finger into Romano's entrance. Romano let out a gasp of pain, covering his hand with his mouth. His eyes teared up, as well, and Spain pulled his finger out of the Italian just as quickly as he had put it in.

"¡Lo siento!" Spain said, trailing kisses down Romano's neck, instantly regretting going so quickly. "I'm sorry, mi amor..."

Romano pulled his head back, staring at Spain through half-lidded eyes. The corners of his lips pulled up slightly. "Why are you apologizing, bastardo?"

"Because." Spain said, his brow furrowing. "You were in pain."

"Idiot." Romano said. "I want you to fuck me-and fuck me _now_. I don't care how much it hurts. I love you, and I want you-and I want you...I want you in-inside of...of me!"

Spain buried his face in Romano's chest, and put a finger in Romano again. This time, he probed around, finally adding a second finger, trying to find the spot in his Tomato that would make him feel no more pain.

Romano gripped Spain's shoulder with his hands, though he was careful not to claw his love, as pain shot up his spine.

"Deeper." Romano said, his voice straining. "You have to go deeper..."

Spain complied, and felt his fingers brush up against a knot of nerves deep within his partner. Pleasure suddenly rocketed through the younger nation, and his walls clenched around Spain's fingers. A deep moan escaped Romano's lips.

"Toniii!" He gasped. "Right-right there!"

He bucked his hips slightly, causing Spain's fingers to brush that one spot again. Spain took the initiative and added another finger, repeatedly stroking Romano in his most sensitive spot. Romano was squeezing his eyes shut, panting heavily.

"An-nnn-tonio!" He said lustily, with flushed cheeks.

Spain slid his fingers out of Romano, and quickly slid his member into the Italian below him, causing his partner to scream in pleasure. He thrust forward, hitting Romano's prostate, causing Romano's walls to clench around his member.

"Ay, Lovi!" He grunted. "You...you're so warm..."

Romano blushed. To galvanize Spain into action once more, he thrust upward with his hips, driving Spain deeper inside him, causing them to both cry out. Spain continued thrusting, his tempo increasing, becoming more and more erratic with each passing moment. They both felt filled to the brim (albeit, in different places) and they knew that they would soon be nearing their edge.

Romano felt a jolt travel through his body as Spain grabbed his lonely member, rubbing it and swirling his finger on its tip.

"Toni, I think I'm cumming!" Romano cried, in pure ecstasy.

Spain thrust deeply inside of Romano, and pulled back out again. He and Romano looked at each other.

"Say...say my name." Spain said in a strangled voice. "Please, Lovi, say my-nhm!"

"Ahn-Antonio!" Romano cried as he impaled himself upon Spain's member, cumming on his companion's stomach.

"L-Lovi!" Spain choked as his member coated Romano's insides. He collapsed on top of his companion, and they both breathed deeply. Spain slowly pulled out of Romano, and he saw that his little tomato had fallen asleep. He kissed him gently on the forehead, and turned out the light.

Snuggling his love, he closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

_

**And so the smexy sex ensued! I thought that it felt a little short, even though I tried to draw it out. Sorry for any minor mistakes, there's going to be MORE chapters of Spamanoey-goodness, and I do not (unfortunately) own Hetalia. **

**Reviews=Me writing faster, by the way. Just keep that in mind!**


End file.
